Annoying Blue Sand
by Ink51
Summary: Gaara meets a girl that wants to know about him. little dose he know that this girl is more troble than she seems. but whats really strange is that Shukaku dosn't seem to mind her. Gaara has never meet anyone that's not afraid or be left alone by the sand
1. Chapter 1

**An:** ok this is a Gaaoc fanflic. Alright to tell the truth I suck at writing so if you read the first page and dont like it leaves. Plz no flames oh and R&R XP

Normal

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_**Shukaku**_

* * *

**迷惑な青い砂 ****Annoying Blue Sand ****迷惑な青い砂**

Haruka- Distant

A small girl around the age of 6 or 6 ½ walked slowly through the sand covered village, ignoring the talking or gossip (AN**:** not about her.) of the villagers around her. She wore a bright

sky blue with a little silk sash tied across her waist. The wind blew and ruffled her boy short chocolate brown hair. Now her eyes… let's just say that even diamonds and sapphires envied

them. They were a bright Cyan/Columbia blue/and Bright turquoise mix. Her skin as a light tan and she but she had the lightest skin color in her class. She wasn't a ninja, no she could

never be a ninja, she had this condition and all it took was a hit to the back of the head and she would forget everything.

She walked around not really doing anything. She looked over to her left and saw a small boy around the age of 7. He had had red, untamed hair, and it gave off the look of fire she also

saw that he had dark circles under his eyes. _'Why's he wearing linereye, like mommy?' _She watched as the boy gave the ball to the kids. "Haruka." She looked over to see a tall slim lady

with chocolate brown hair and sandy colored eyes. "Coming mommy!" she called racing over to her not even looking back to see the kids run away from the boy and sand shoot out and

grab a few.

**6 years later**

A 12 year old Haruka lay on top of a small building, her back facing the sky. One of her arms lazily draped over the side of the building and was swinging it back and forth. She looked

almost like a cat. She now wore a dark blue dress that went to her thighs with black leggings that went a little past her knees. She had put cyan colored streaks in her hair, and wore a

blue ribbon in her hair.

A 13 year old Garra walked soundlessly through the village with his siblings at a reasonable distance behind him. The villagers had run into the stores when he had set foot on this street.

They walked a little farther down the street before turning down an ally way.

Haruka heard foot steps walking down they ally way she currently resided in. she looked down and saw three people walking below her. The girl had sandy blond hair kept up in 4

ponytails. The taller boy was wearing purple makeup and a kitty hat _'weird…'_ the last boy had fiery red hair dark cyan eyes with dark circles around his eyes and the red 'love' tattoo on

his forehead. She had seen people cower and/or run from him but she didn't know why. Haruka decided that now would be a good time to ask.

"Oy." the sand siblings looked and watched as a girl dressed in blue slid of the roof she was resting on and land in front of Gaara. Haruka saw the older sibs tence when she landed in

front of their brother. "what's your name? I've seen you around but I havent really heard your name." Kankouro and Temari were speachless_, 'this girl is fucking crazy!_' the two souted in

their heads. Gaara just looked at the girl with no emotion. Insted of awnsering or killing her-much to his siblings suprise- he just pushed past her. A pout formed on her lips for not

finding out the boy's name but, soon enoungh another question swam into her head. " Why are people so scared of you? I mean you don't even look dangerous, you more or less look

sad." she said wispering the last part. Temari and Kankouro went ridged _'SHE'S GONNA DIE!' 'DOSE THIS GIRL HAVE A DEATHWISH?!' _both of these thoughts rang throung out their

heads along with someothers.

"Ask some of the villagers." they looked at Gaara, he wasn't facing her.

"But they won't give me a striat awnser." her pout was bigger than her last one.

"......." Gaara gave no second response and started to walk away but just before he reached the exit the girl started talking again.

" YOU will tell me sooner or later but until than I'll keep hanging around and asking you questions." she said with a determained look in her eyes. She turned and walked out the other

way.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ok. Chappy 2 now if any one has ideas feel free to tell me. Remember to read & review**

Normal

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_**Shukaku**_

**迷惑な青い砂****Annoying Blue Sand ****迷惑な青い砂**

Last-time

_"Ask some of the villagers." they looked at Gaara, he wasn't facing her. "But they won't give me a strait answer." her pout was bigger than her last one. "......." Gaara gave no second response and started to walk away but just before he reached the exit the girl started talking again. "YOU will tell me sooner or later but until than I'll keep hanging around and asking you questions." she said with a determined look in her eyes. She turned and walked out the other way._

* * *

The streets were silent as Gaara made his way alone down the sand path. Everyone had stopped talking once they saw him. He noticed someone leaning on a pole that helps hold the roof up on one of the stores. Once he walked past the person, he looked to see her face held a thrilled smirk that told him that she was going to be a hassle. A few seconds after he passed her he heard slightly faster steps behind him, then they were next to him, she soon fell into step with him. "Are you gonna answer my questions now?" she asked hinting that she still wanted her answers. "No." he said. He turned a corner while she went a little too far. He kept and thought that he had lost her until her footsteps drew closer. When the two exited the ally, all the by-standers froze. "So…why are you walking all alone? Where are your brother and sister?" she asked but when he didn't respond, she continued. "I have a little brother he's 9 his name is Raiden. I've always wanted an older brother or sister. What's it like?" still no answer. "But I kind of want them to be like 6 years older because I've seen that siblings that are closer in age don't really get along. But my little brother and I get along pretty well." Haruka frowned at him, "the way your brother and sister look at you, I can tell that they are scared. Why won't you just tell me?" she asked. Hurt was present in her voice as she now found the sand road much more interesting. "Because you will look at me the same way." Her head snapped up to look at Gaara as he finally spoke. "Try me." She said wearing the same smirk that she had on when she was leaning against the wooden pole. He didn't reply and kept walking forward, she let a small sigh. She knew that their conversation was over. They walked around for half an hour; no words were exchanged, until…… "Sabaku no Gaara" Haruka looked at him; "huh?" she had a dark eyebrow raised when he looked at her. "When I first met you, you had asked me my name. It is Sabaku no Gaara." He said turning forward. A broad toothy smile crossed over Haruka's face.

*time skip- 3 hours*

Haruka ran home it had been an hour since night had fallen and her mom was likely worried about her. The streets were darker down this road- wait there wasn't a store like this near her house. _'CRAP! I took a wrong turn!' _she mentally kicked herself. Haruka had no sense of direction and know she was lost. She kept walking to see if she could find anything familiar, but had no such luck. What she did find was that almost every house had bars on the windows and doors, signaling to her that this was not a good side of town, a side of town that she wanted to get a way from. "HEY KID," Haruka turned around to face a couple of teenagers. There were about 7 of them and they looked at least 16. "Me?" she said letting a dumb look cross her face as she pointed a finger at herself. "Yea! You. What is a little brat like you doing in a place like this? It's only for GROWNUPS." The kid who called out to her said. She replaced her dumb look with the scolding/"yea right" look she had copied from her mom. "Riiiight. If that's the case, then what are you doing here? You bunch hardly look like grownups." She stated in a rebellious voice. The guy who was talking to her didn't like that. He walked up to her and picked her up by the collar. "Listen here!" he screeched, "nobody talks to me like that. Now if you do it again I'll have to get rough with you. Got it?" he looked back at his friends with a smile as they began to snicker. He turned back to her only to have her spit in his face. He roared and through her harshly to the ground- but she never hit. Haruka opened her eyes and watched he horrified faces of the boys and the sand slowly wrap its self around her. Some one jumped down in front of her… "Gaara!" she had whispered it and the boys had screamed it. They took of running, and she had lost the fight to keep the laughter in as the boys ran away. Gaara looked at the girl sitting on the ground in his sand while it was moving around and over her. She stood up and looked him dead in the eye her smile never faltering. She leaned down like she was bowing and shook her head freeing some sand from her hair. She finally stood strait again and her smile was replaced with a small yawn. "Man. I missed dinner and now I'm tired and I STILL have to find my way back." She complained and began walking off. Gaara stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him. Sand encircled them and when it died away they were in front of the house. Haruka's face lighted up and she turned to thank the red head, but he was nowhere to be seen and with a sigh of relief she walked into her house.

Gaara was on the roof of the house opposite her's.

_**She's interesting ain't she?**_ Asked _Shukaku_

Ok sorry it took sooooooooooo long but I hate school! Any way the more people who message me the faster I type and if you have ANY ideas for this story I will listen. I need help. But thank you to all you readers. Byeeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ok. If you think spring break is time for kids to take time off from school and not do any work. Well you people are WRONG it's parents make the kids do house work week so if I'm not updating as fast as you want sorry my little brother has gone of to play baseball all week (even on my birthday) so I have been made official chore monkey anyway enough with my rant. Ch. 3! Yea, now if any one has ideas feel free to tell me! Remember the more you message me the faster I type. Enjoy!**

Normal

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_**Shukaku**_

**迷惑な青い砂****Annoying Blue Sand ****迷惑な青い砂**

Last-time

"_Man. I missed dinner and now I'm tired and I STILL have to find my way back." She complained and began walking off. Gaara stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him. Sand encircled them and when it died away they were in front of the house. Haruka's face lighted up and she turned to thank the red head, but he was nowhere to be seen and with a sigh of relief she walked into her house._

_Gaara was on the roof of the house opposite her's._

_**She's interesting ain't she?**__ Asked __Shukaku_

* * *

The next day was HOT! As in you step outside and you burn to death, hot. Haruka was sitting in side, Spread out on her bed room floor. Her room was nothing much. It was a nice mocha color and if the sun hit it right it might look grey or lavender. It had a large book shelf on the left side of the room and a window on either side. She had a large window on the right side. It covered half of the wall and looked out over the desert. The north wall had a dresser with a mirror and her bed as placed in the middle of the south wall. Her closet was open so you could see in but there wasn't really any thing fancy… except a silk black kimono that ended just above her knees with the '青' kanji for blue on the back in the same color of her eyes.

"Haru-chan?" she looked up to see he little brother in the door way. She smiled at him and he smiled back with the same toothy grin except three of his teeth were missing; 1 on top and 2 on the bottom.

"Um… mommy asked me to ask you if you could go to the market with me to get…uh stuff for dinner." He said his eyes down cast. Haruka blinked a couple of times then got off the floor.

"Sure!" she said. She took Raiden's hand gently in her's and walked out of her room. Once she got the shopping list and money from her mom (**AN**: how else is she going to remember all the food?) she walked out the door hand in hand with her little honey haired brother.

*at the market place*

Haruka tore the list in half and gave one of the half's to Raiden and pointed him to a stand. She watched as he stared asking for things. She smiled and walked to the other side of the street.

"YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!?!?" she turned to see a boy that was wearing purple makeup and a kitty hat. He was looking at her as if she had grown two heads. She recognized him as Gaara's brother. Haruka just smiled and walked off to do more shopping after he didn't say any thing.

*time skip*

Haruka was sitting on her roof top. She had watched the sunset and was now stargazing. It was a full moon out to night, she loves the full moon and how it shines on every thing. Her eyes slowly became heavy and were soon closed… until an ear splitting scream filled the air. She bolted up right and looked around. Nothing happened; there was no sound after the scream, not even wind. She slowly lay back down and it wasn't to long before she heard footsteps, the came to a stop right above her head. She opened her eyes only to stare into black lined sea-green ones. Gaara's sand was interweaving its self in the night air.

Haruka stood up and painted a smile on her lips.

"Are you here to tell me why people are scared of you? Oh and I saw your brother today, but why did he say 'you're still alive'? What did he mean by that?" Haruka asked as sand began to swirl around her ankles. She looked down as it made its way up her legs. She looked up smile still on her face. She took a step towards him, kicking the sand off. She got with in 2 feet of Gaara and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go for a walk." She said tilting her head to the side and smiled sweetly at him while leading off the roof.

The two walked through the street…well, more like Haruka walking and dragging Gaara by the hand. No words were said, but it was a silence that they were both comfortable with, but unaware to Haruka Gaara was having a conversation of his own.

_**WHY CANT I KILL HER!?!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?**_Shukaku screeched

'_I didn't do any thing. You're the one who wants blood. If you want it so badly kill her.'_ Gaara thought

_**DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!?!? I CAN'T!! YOU DO IT!**_Shukaku was getting louder.

'_You'_ that was all Gaara said.

_**AAAHHHH! I WOULD IF I COULD BUT I CANT SO I DON'T**_**!!! **Gaara was starting to get a headache.

'_Can't you just shut up!? You're going to make my head explode!'_

_**You're no fun and why are you still letting her HOLD YOUR HAND!?!?**_

'_Because this is the first physical contact I've had in a long time.'_

_**What are you talking about you just killed some one an hour ago?!**_

'_Ok this is the first blood free contact I've had in along time. Now go away.'_

_**Fine but you'll see. She'll just leave you like everyone else! You'll see. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahah….**_

'_Finally.' _

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE." Gaara had finally snapped back to reality. He saw an old woman on the ground; trembling with what looked to be 10 **Jounin around her with sick grins……and Haruka yelling at the one standing in front of her. **

"**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PICKING ON THE WEAK!?!? WHAT KIND ON NINJA IS THAT YOU COWARD!?!?" she yell. The Jounin's face darkened; he didn't like that. **

"**Shut up you stupid brat!" he snarled as her raised his leg and kicked her in the stomach sending flying back and hitting a wall. Gaara couldn't move, he was too confused on what was going on. **

"**Wow. You really are a coward you can't even fight fair. I see the blood all over your hands, dose it make you feel more like a man?" Haruka asked in a calm voice. She had had the wind knocked out over her but had no blood spilt. **

"**SHUT UP!!!" the Jounin bellowed, charging at her. Gaara bound in to action. Right before the guy hit Haruka; who had her eyes open and was looking the guy right in the eye waiting for his punch, sand enclosed around him.**

"**You're done." Said the rough hoarse voice of Gaara and that was the lasting she heard before blacking out, but even in the blackness she still heard a scream. **

Ok. There I hope that can satisfy you people. Thank you all who messaged me! And remember to give ideas you liked to see in the story I will take all into consideration. Byeeeeeee.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yea chapter 4 is now up if any one has ideas feel free to tell me! Remember the more you message me the faster I type. Enjoy!**

Normal

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_**Shukaku**_

**迷惑な青い砂****Annoying Blue Sand ****迷惑な青い砂**

Last-time

"_**Wow. You really are a coward you can't even fight fair. I see the blood all over your hands, dose it make you feel more like a man?" Haruka asked in a calm voice. She had had the wind knocked out over her but had no blood spilt. **_

"_**SHUT UP!!!" the Jounin bellowed, charging at her. Gaara bound in to action. Right before the guy hit Haruka; who had her eyes open and was looking the guy right in the eye waiting for his punch, sand enclosed around him.**_

"_**You're done." Said the rough hoarse voice of Gaara and that was the lasting she heard before blacking out, but even in the blackness she still heard a scream…**_

* * *

Haruka groaned as she sat up. She looked around and saw she was back in her room. Her head was throbbing as she stood up and walked to her bathroom. Haruka unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She let out a whimper as she stood there in her underwear looking at a huge burse. (lay your hands flat and touch your middle fingers together then lay it on you stomach to see how big it is.) She let out a soft sigh and striped completely before getting into the shower. She washed of the dirt, sand, and sweat.

Once she got out she put on bandages around her stomach and then her spare clothes then she walked over to a drawer and pulled out a hair brush and a cyan blue tube. She gave her chocolate colored hair a quick brush through and then grabbed the tube. She put a little-bit-bigger- than-a-pea sized amount of paste in her hand and grabbed some of her hair. When she was done rubbing the paste in she pulled her hand away to see a cyan blue streak, and repeated the actions till she had 7 streaks. This was how the mornings went; Get up, get ready, eat breakfast, kiss mom and brother, then run out the door.

Haruka walked in to the kitchen and seized an apple off the counter.

"Bye." She said kissing her mom on the cheek and ruffling her brother's hair.

"Are you going out to meet that red headed boy?" her mom asked with a smirk and an eyebrow rose. Haruka looked at her with her confused look.

"I saw you two taking a walk last night." Her eyes widened causing her mom to laugh.

"Just be careful something just doesn't seem right a bout him." She said

Haruka exited the house and took a long deep breath and a bite of her apple and started walking in what ever direction her legs took her.

Haruka had finished apple and was now wondering around. She walked onto what should have been a busy street. She looked around until she saw the reason. She spotted the back of four pigtails, a kitty hat and the flaming red hair of the one she was looking for.

Haruka raced towards them, she push past Temari and Kankuro and began clinging to Gaara's arm, which to everyone's utmost surprise he allowed. As they walked people gave her looks that said 'RUN' and 'your crazy' or even 'that girls gonna die' but she didn't care. She was happy right were she was and no one was going to make her leave. Eventually she let go of his arm and started talking to Temari.

"So what ninja rank are you?" Haruka asked starting a conversation

"All three of us are genin but we're leavening tomorrow for the chunin exams. You?" Temari asked

"Oh I'm not a ninja."

"You're not? But then why aren't you afraid of our brother?" Gaara stiffened he had been wondering the same question for a while.

"Why do you? I see no reason to fear him and believe me I have an excellent sense of danger!" Haruka gloated

"Is that why you tried to stand up to those Jounin last night?" Gaara asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him it was the first the he's said. She pouted

"NO! It was because it was wrong! I would have done the same for you and anyone else!" she shouted. Gaara's eyes widened, never had anyone said something like that to him, and Haruka seem to notice this.

"What? Has nobody ever stood up for you?" she asked sorrow in her eyes. Gaara shook his head.

"Well now you do!" the blue eyed girl smiled reattaching her self to his arm.

*time skip*

Gaara and Haruka sat on top of a small building as Temari and Kankuro were shopping. Gaara growled and glared at a young couple as they kissed one another.

"Why must people do THAT in public?" he snarled. Haruka looked from the couple back to Gaara a couple of times before a demonic smile penetrated her lips. She grabbed the sides of his face making him face her before she planted a small kiss on his lips. The kiss was short but long enough for people to see. She pulled back her sweet smile back on her face. "They do it to show love!" she said she let him go and jumped off the building and landed on her feet.

"GOOD LUCK!" she waved at him before running off. Gaara blinked and looked down at the people. They had wide eyes and jaws dropped. He looked at his siblings who looked just as shocked as he did.

**An: Mwahahahaha. The reason Gaara is so violent in the chunin exams! Any way I hope you like it, I know its shorter but….Remember to message me and give me Ideas. If you flame me I'll tell Haruka and then she'll tell Gaara and we all know what's gonna happen to you then!oh yea if you've ever heard the song I Tought I Lost You by miley cyrus and Jhon trovulta it kind of reminds me of Haruka and Gaara. Anyway, byeeeee! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I LOVE ALL WHO MESSAGED ME!!!!! I had just gotten in from working out and my mom told me to check my computer 'cause it had been making noise. And when I got on I saw so many reviews I'm so happy! Any way on to chapter 5 baby!!!**

Normal

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_**Shukaku**_

**迷惑な青い砂****Annoying Blue Sand ****迷惑な青い砂**

Last-time

"Why must people do THAT in public?" he snarled. Haruka looked from the couple back to Gaara a couple of times before a demonic smile penetrated her lips. She grabbed the sides of his face making him face her before she planted a small kiss on his lips. The kiss was short but long enough for people to see. She pulled back her sweet smile back on her face. "They do it to show love!" she said she let him go and jumped off the building and landed on her feet.

"GOOD LUCK!" she waved at him before running off. Gaara blinked and looked down at the people. They had wide eyes and jaws dropped. He looked at his siblings who looked just as shocked as he did.

* * *

*After Chunin exams*

I was another hot, HOT day in suna but then again it was in the middle of the dessert. Gaara hadn't walked 10 feet into the village when a cyan blue streak flashed out of nowhere, tackling him to the ground. Nobody moved, nobody made a sound the thing that attacked him squealed "YOUR BACK!"

Gaara looked at the girl lying on the chest. At first he had know Idea who this girl was, but then he realized there was only one girl to ever act like that around him. The one, the only…… "Haruka, get off of me."

He said in a cold voice but she ignored him.

"Soooo did you win?!? Huh? Huh? Huh?" she asked leaning really close to his face, almost as if she was gonna…… Gaara pushed her off and she fell on the ground beside him. He stood up and held out his hand to help her up. She smiled at him and took his hand,

"So did you become a chunin?" He just shrugged, and she let out a sigh and the slowly letting her demonic smile take over her sweet one. She grabbed his hand tighter "well you can tell me about it over lunch!" she said running off with Gaara following behind. He looked back at his siblings for help but they just smiled and waved.

"Hey do you mind if we pick up my little brother from the park I sort of left him there when I heard you were back." She asked sheepishly

"Oh you're smart. But no I don't mind." He said. She stopped and looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you and what have you done with my raccoon?" she growled holding him by his collar.

"Don't worry its me, but in Konaha I met someone and he taught me that I'm not alone and I don't have to be. And now I want to be the Kazakage, so that I can help this village. And I am NOT 'your raccoon" He said as he looked her in the eye and the next thing he knew he was in a tight hug.

"You will never be alone." She whispered taking his hand and running to the park.

"RAIDEN! COME ON!" Haruka called to her little brother as he came running up the hill.

The honey haired boy panted as he reached the top and Haruka pulled him on to her back for a piggyback ride.

'So where are we eating?" the boy asked

"Home, I don't like restaurants, their to noisy and people look at me funny."

*time skip-after lunch*

"I'll be right back!" Haruka said jumping up and walking into the kitchen. Gaara felt a little out of place with this family, but they seemed to accept him.

"Haru-chan told me that you're a ninja. That's so cool! I'm training to become a ninja to." Raiden said puffing out his chest

"Its harder than it looks, you have to know that everyday might every well be your last-"Gaara couldn't finish because at that time Haruka burst in with three bowls of Strawberry ice-cream

"ICE-CREAM FOR EVERYONE!!!" she sang at the top of her lungs.

She set the whipped-cream overloaded bowls in front of the two boys and sat down to set to work on eating her's. Gaara just looked at the ice-cream.

What's wrong? Do you not like it?" she asked

"No it's not that. It's just that I've never tried It." he said looking at her.

"Oh…" she said as her demonic smile came back.

"Oh crap." Raiden's eyes widened and fear crept into them. Gaara gulped as Haruka stuck her finger into her ice-cream and scoop some out.

"Don't even think about-" to late. She had transferred the ice-cream from her finger on to his nose. He looked at it and then back at her laughing from before repeating the action causing her to gasp.

A little while later the ice-cream was gone. It was either eaten or on someone's face. Haruka couldn't stop laughing, as hard as he tried Gaara still couldn't get ALL of the ice-cream off his face. First she had just put a little on his nose and then later given him a face full and now…it won't… come…OFF!

"I give! I can't believe I lost to food!" he growled, he had gotten most of it off except a smudge on his cheek. (We all know what's coming.)

"No you didn't just lose to food, you lost to my food. It's much harder to beat than normal food." She said as the two walked down the street.

They stopped in front of Gaara's house.

"Um…hey, Gaara?" she asked in a scared kind of voice.

"Hm?" He turned to look at her.

"Ummm…never mind!" she said in her happy voice. She stood on her tippy toes and licked the last of the ice-cream off his face before running off. He rubbed his cheek as he walked inside.

"Hey bro, why dose she always kiss you then run off?" kankuro said with a smirk. Gaara looked him before sending sand his way. _'How would I know' _he thought.

**AN: ok I hope you like it but seriously send me ideas I'm starting to get writers block, and I know you don't want that any way. Ok reviewers I have a challenge for you. **_**Remember when Haruka wanted to tell him something well I want you to guess what that something is and NO it is not that she LOVES him. She dose but that's not it. Good luck, message me your answer(s)!**_** Byeeeee!!! **


End file.
